All I want for christmas is you
by Lita-48
Summary: Yuuri no podía creer lo que veía, sus ojos brillaban y Víctor podría dar todo lo que tiene por ver esa expresión el resto de su vida. Katsuki, feliz Navidad. [VíctorxYuuri]


**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kubo.**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi (boys love)**

* * *

 ** _I just want you for my own,_**

 ** _more than you could ever know._**

 _-_ _all I want for Christmas is you, Mariah Carey-_

* * *

— _¿Hola?_

— _Hey, Yuuri. ¿Estás libre mañana en la noche?_

— _S-sí, claro. ¿Qué sucede?_

— _¡Nada en especial! Pero me gustaría que vinieras a mi departamento. Nos vemos a las ocho en punto, no llegues tarde._

 ** _..._**

Sin dejar siquiera que Yuuri contestara, Víctor colgó el teléfono con gran entusiasmo. Colocó sus manos sobre su cadera y sonrió victorioso, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, sólo faltaban algunos detalles y estaría lista la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a su pupilo.

—¡¿Me puedes recordar qué demonios hago aquí?! —Atrapado entre luces navideñas que intentaba desenredar sin éxito alguno, Yurio renegaba por el cruel trabajo que le había puesto Nikiforov. A decir verdad, no tenía la mínima idea de porqué aceptó ayudarlo con esta estúpida idea, ellos ni siquiera celebraban la navidad.

Su casa jamás lució más colorida, había un gran pino con esferas y debajo de el se encontraban los regalos, sus muebles estaban decorados de adornos navideños, en su chimenea colgaban botas decoradas y rellenas de dulces. Desde que era niño, Víctor no se volvió a topar con esa clase de adornos —la única navidad que celebró fue la ortodoxa, y sólo fue hasta los siete años— y no negaba admitir que le encantaban, estaba incluso seguro de que a Yurio le agradaban.

Contemplando su anillo como si fuera la primera vez, esbozó una sonrisa, él no le dio un regalo ese día—¡Es por Yuuri! Quiero que se sienta como en casa. Sé que le gusta la navidad.

¿Huh? —El rubio encarnó unas cejas, no debía sorprenderle las tonterías de Víctor, pero realmente lucía contento, incluso se tentó un poco —sólo un poco— en no romper su ilusión— ¡Pero ya pasó la navidad! Bueno… al menos en Japón. Y mañana será año nuevo, no seas estúpido.

El albino se cruzó de brazos, con un aire pensantivo— Sí, es cierto, no es lo mismo pero algo es algo. Lo importante es que Yuuri vea las bonitas decoraciones que pusimos. Será agradable pasar también año nuevo con él.

—Tsk… me sigue pareciendo una mala idea, además, allá lo celebran diferente.

—¿Eh? ¿Y cómo lo celebran?

Plisetsky negó con la cabeza resignado— Pues… en pareja, o eso es más común.

Ya veo… —Asintió lentamente, frunciendo el ceño.— Bueno, no importa, sigamos. —Se acercó al rubio, auxiliándolo con las luces navideñas. Al parecer las había enredado más.

Yuuri aún se sentía deprimido por no haber ganado, a pesar de que decidió no rendirse, era inevitable el estar decaído y de no ser por su encantador entrenador no tendría ánimos ni de salir. El segundo lugar no estaba tan mal, pudo llegar al podio y demostrarse a sí mismo de que era capaz de eso y más, el amor que descubrió le ha dado las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie de nuevo y mejor aún, Víctor regresaría a la pista de hielo también, definitivamente para él el amor había triunfado. Después de eso decidió pasar unos días en Rusia, Víctor le enseñó muchas cosas sobre su país junto con Yurio y fue maravilloso, aunque en realidad su deseo era conocer el departamento de él, se preguntaba qué clase de lugar era, seguramente tan elegante como Nikiforov.

Tal vez lo deseó tanto, que por fin se cumpliría. No tenía idea de por qué, pero estaba emocionado y nervioso, se preguntó si debía llevar un pastel o algo por el estilo, un pequeño detalle que le gustara. Después de haber fallado, quería esforzarse más con Víctor en todos los sentidos. Durante el resto de la tarde estuvo buscando qué ponerse de ropa, recorriendo el cuarto de hotel una y otra vez, ¿Qué tendría en mente Víctor? ¿Y por qué hasta ahora lo invitó a su departamento? Algo estaría tramando, sólo no podía imaginar qué. Y así, preguntándose a sí mismo, con muchas dudas y expectativas, Yuuri pudo quedarse dormido no hasta pasando de las tres de la mañana.

Las compras estaban hechas, Yurio se encargó de ellas tan temprano como Víctor pudo despertarlo —a las cinco de la mañana, para ser precisos— mientras que él preparaba la cena; pavo, caviar, ensaladas y galletas de jengibre. La tardé cayó y faltaban unas pocas horas para la reunión, mientras el pavo se cocinaba en el horno, se dirigió a la sala para guardar los dulces en unos envases de vidrio con forma de reno, Yurio guardó los más que pudo en su bolsillo cuando lo vio entrar y siguió con las indicaciones del albino.

Sólo falta esperar a la noche. —Dijo, sentándose en el suelo y tomando un puño de chocolates— ¿Mila y los demás vendrán, cierto?

—Ya te dije que sí, me lo confirmaron ayer. Sólo falta que el tazón de cerdo no falte.

—Yuuri no faltará, estoy seguro. Por cierto, ¿Otabek también vendrá?

—¡Claro! No iba a dejar que se lo perdiera, además sería muy aburrido si fuéramos pocos.

Víctor alzó ambas cejas, parpadeando varias veces— ¿Es Yurio quien está diciendo eso? ¿O mis oídos me engañan?

¡Cállate! —Exclamó, irritado— Yo… sólo decía, porque si es aburrido entonces me voy.

Créeme, no lo será, tengo muchas ideas. —Alzó el dedo índice, sonriendo con gran convicción— Será la mejor noche de todas.

Já… ¿Más que cuando bailó Yuuri semi-desnudo? —Dijo, burlón— Espero que tengas razón Vi… —Yurio inclinó la cabeza de lado, entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Por qué sale humo negro del horno?

¡¿Qué?! —Nikiforov se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cocina, tomó una manopla y abrió la puerta del horno. Tosió, cubriéndose la nariz con su antebrazo, el pavo estaba quemado y arruinado—. ¡No puede ser! —Lo sacó y colocó sobre la mesa.— ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Es el platillo principal!

Quería burlarse, señalarlo, reírse tanto hasta rodar por el suelo. Sin embargo, esta vez Yurio se quedó callado mirando la desgracia del albino, sabía que sea había esforzado mucho para que saliera todo a la perfección, y aunque le parecía estúpido, no lo desacreditaba.— No es tan malo… lo demás está listo, podemos cenar otra cosa.

¿Cómo qué? —Se dejó caer sobre una silla, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.— No es navidad sin pavo.

No digas tonterías, la comida no es lo que cuenta. —Rodó los ojos, acercándose a él— Yo… conseguiré algo de comer, tú encárgate de lo demás. Y deja de lloriquear.

Yurio… —Alzó la cabeza, lanzando una mirada con ojos de perrito— ¡Eres increíble! —Se lanzó a él, estrujándolo con los brazos.

Sí.. sí… —Le dio un suave empujón, separándose de él— No seas exagerado, sólo no empieces la fiesta sin mí.

Música, olor a galletas, la chimenea encendida, las luces prendiendo y apagándose en el árbol, una nevisca y chocolate caliente sobre la mesa. El espíritu navideño estaba en todas partes y gracias a Yurio, lograría tener la perfecta navidad que regalarle a Yuuri. Sólo faltaba él, se dio una ducha y vistió con un colorido suéter rojo estampado con la cabeza Macchachin usando un gorro de Santa Claus. Pronto los invitados llegarían, de no ser por eso, podría explotar de la alegría.

Yakov, Lilia y Mila llegaron al mismo tiempo, siendo los primeros. Después, Georgi y su novia, y por último Christophe y Otabek. Sólo faltaba Yurio y su prometido. Victor les ofreció galletas y chocolate, portándose como un gran anfitrión, sin embargo en el fondo ansiaba que Yuuri llegara, cada cinco minutos dirigía la mirada hacia la puerta. Todo lo que quería era…

¡Tazón de cerdo! —Yuuri giró la cabeza hacia atrás, el rubio se dirigía hacia él con paso firme— Eres un impuntual, estúpido. Ya son las 8:30, Víctor debe estar esperándote.

¡L-lo siento! —Pegó un pequeño salto, desacomodando sus gafas— No era mi intención, pero no dormí muy bien anoche y se me hizo algo tarde.

¡Esa no es excusa! Y no te disculpes. —Soltó un suspiro— Debemos darnos prisa. Estamos a unas cuadras.

Katsuki asintió, desconcertado. No sabía que Yurio iría y no es que le molestara, simplemente pensó que sería sólo los dos.

Por fuera, lucía como un simple departamento, de hecho era el único que no estaba decorado de luces, a diferencia de las otras casa que relucían. No se sorprendió, Víctor dijo que no celebraba la navidad, aunque seguía pensando que si lo hiciera le gustaría mucho.

—Oye, Yurio. ¿Has venido aquí antes?

¿Huh? Pocas veces… Víctor no suele invitarme mucho. —"Sólo cuando le conviene" pensó, renegando— ¿Por?

¡Por nada! —Exclamó agitado, y tocó el timbre.

La puerta de inmediato se abrió y Yuuri fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo, Víctor sentía que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, extrañaba su aroma y su tierna sonrisa, esos tres días sin verlo fueron una tortura. El rubio se hizo a un lado antes de ser aplastado, se había llevado un buen susto, esos tipos estaban locos.

Por fin llegaste. —Dijo, susurrándole al oído. — Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí —Se separó de él, tomándolo por los hombros— Te tengo una sorpresa. —Acomodó sus anteojos, provocando en el azabache un sonrojo. Tomó su mano y lo jaló, entrando al departamento—

¡Sigo aquí! —Gritó el rubio, siguiéndolos y cerrando la puerta.

Yuuri no podía creer lo que veía, sus ojos brillaban y Víctor podría dar todo lo que tiene por ver esa expresión el resto de su vida. Ambos se miraron y guardaron silencio, los demás los ignoraron, Yakov se quejó un poco y Víctor alcanzó a escuchar un comentario despectivo de Yurio, pero eso no importaba ya. La razón por la que hizo todo había llegado, él no podía soltar su mano, tenía miedo de que se fuera muy lejos.

Otabek y Mila se encontraban en una conversación, y aunque para ella al principio fue difícil sacarle las palabras, logró que se soltara un poco. Yurio se unió a la charla después de dejar la cena en la cocina. Georgi entonaba villancicos para su novia, Chris se tomaba fotos y las subía a Instagram, Yakov y Lilia bebían vino y comían golosinas. Víctor le mostró los adornos y todo lo que hizo, le dio a probar tantas galletas que al día siguiente tendría que correr como si su vida dependiera de eso, bebieron y se sentaron junto a la chimenea, más pegados que de costumbre. Año nuevo, Navidad, Halloween, no interesaba la fecha, Víctor no había sido tan feliz como ahora.

Era hora de la cena, la mesa lucía increíble y de no ser por el pollo frito kentucky que Yurio compró —no logró hallar otra cosa— sería reluciente. "¡No hago milagros, fue lo único que encontré! ¡Ahora sólo trágatelo!" A pesar de las quejas de Chris y los gritos de Yurio, la cena y charla estuvo bien, incluso Otabek parecía contento. Victor le dio un regalo a cada uno de los presentes, Yuuri abrió el suyo de inmediato… eran unos bóxer muy llamativos. Brindaron champaña por año nuevo y hubo ola de abrazos y felicitaciones. La velada terminó y todos se dispusieron a ir a casa, Yurio fue obligado con Yakov cuando vio que Katsuki se quedaría un rato más.

Ahora el ambiente estaba más tenso, Yuuri no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, se limitó a beber chocolate —esta vez no se pondría ebrio— Víctor lo observaba, lucía muy lindo cuando estaba nervioso y por alguna razón, él se encontraba en las mismas.— No es navidad pero, de alguna forma quería celebrar contigo. —Carraspeó, desviando la mirada— El próximo año podemos celebrarla a tu manera —"O sea solos, tú y yo." Debió decir eso.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me gustó demasiado! Fue la mejor navidad/año nuevo de todos. Además hace tiempo que quería venir.

¿Eh? —Víctor ladeó la cabeza— ¿Venir?

A… a tu casa. —Sonrojado, no despegó los ojos de Maccachin, que dormía frente a la chimenea.— Es bonita… y grande.

¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste. Lamento no haberte invitado antes, pero quería darte una sorpresa. —Se encogió de hombros—Aunque la verdad, quemé el pavo.

¡¿Eh?! —Abrió los ojos como platos— Ahora entiendo por qué comimos pollo frito, aunque en Japón es común.

Oye, Yuuri. —Se acercó a él, quitándole de las manos la taza y dejándola sobre la mesa— Aún falta algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Pues… —Se relamió los labios, y sonrió— Otra tradición. El muérdago.

Yuuri alzó la mirada hacia el techo— Pero no hay nada.

¡Ah, qué importa! —Con ambas manos tomó su mentón y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Que hermoso, que cruel, que frágil es él.— Hey, Yuuri. Esta vez pienso llevarte conmigo porque estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, lo único que pido es que nuestro amor dure por mucho, mucho tiempo.

 ** _Make my wish come true,_**

 ** _all I want for Christmas is you._**

* * *

Existe un antes y un después de Yuri on ice, al menos para mí. Mi idea era escribir algo en cuanto terminara el último capítulo, pero a pesar de mis ansias, no sabía qué escribir. Victuuri es una pareja hermosa, con un desarrollo y dejando a un lado el hecho de que sean hombres, no soy fanática del yaoi pero superó mis expectativas. Pensé que Navidad sería una buena idea, en Rusia la festejan el 24 y 25 -los cristianos- pero esa fecha ya pasó, por lo que opté por año nuevo -aunque giré la historia más hacia navidad- y también se celebra en enero pero, nel. Disfruté mucho escribirla, aunque no quedó como esperaba y es algo corto, para esta parejita nada es suficiente, además aún me falta mucho para escribir como me gustaría. Estos rollitos de canela tienen mi corazón.

Quise incluir más personajes porque son amoor, pero sería raro que todos estuvieran en Rusia XD así que me limité. Tampoco hice más conversación de ellos para no desviarme. Espero que les haya agradado y amen esta pareja tanto como yo :) Tal vez escriba más de ellos para sufrir menos en lo que sale la segunda temporada.

cualquier comentario, duda y sugerencia -sin insultos, por favor- será bien recibida. Si hay un error ortográfico, disculpen D:

Saludos y, WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VICTUURI.


End file.
